


Behind The Name

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Laila Hawke, hawke tells sebastian her name, just a little drabble, my female warrior, no real plot or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks Hawke what her name is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that randomly popped into my mind. Hope you like it.

“You know, Hawke. I’ve been traveling with you for all these years and I still don’t know your first name,” Sebastian pointed out as he watched the warrior latch her boots in place.

“Mm,” she pondered. Placing her foot on the ground, Hawke stood up off of the bed. She pulled her undershirt up some in order to cover her cleavage better and reached for her breastplate. She smiled at the archer leaning against the wall.

“It’s Laila.”

“Surprisingly feminine for a woman like you. I like it,” he replied.

Hawke let out a laugh as she pinned her hair up. “Thanks. It means ‘guardian angel’.”

Sebastian’s mouth slowly curved into a brilliant smile. “Fitting.”

She turned so her back was facing him. “Mind lending a hand?”

He stepped forward and helped her finish putting her armor on.


End file.
